Build Fighters: The Third Generation
by DarkKnightShade
Summary: 5 years after Iori Sei's victory in the 8th Championship, Gunpla has taken the world by storm and has attracted many new battlers, especially a select few. New faces and old, returning friends and eneimes. Time to fight. Battle Start! OCxOC. I'm back!
1. Chp1:Club invitation

I** don't own Gundam Build Fighters. Gundam Build Fighters is owned by Sunrise. I do own however any original characters stated as such. Please support the official release.**

( Dynes city, Saturday, 7: 30am, June 13

In a bedroom in Dynes city, a young 15-year old boy is waking up who will be dragged into the events of the 13th Annual Gunpla World Championship Tournament.

"Uuuuggh." the person said from under his bed sheets. As he removes them, he scratches his jet- black hair, and rubs his eyes, which reveals shining ruby red eyes. More inspection will reveal a slight X-shaped scar on his left cheek.

'Ah, the morning time. The best time of the day in my opinion. Nothing can ruin this peace.'

"NEO! WAKE UP!" yelled a female voice from Downstairs.

'Except my sister of course.' Neo then gets up, revealing he is about 6'1 inches. He goes over to his door, only to have it fly open and his him in the face.

"Ouch! Anna, what have I told you about my door?" Neo asked. The girl in front of the door was suggestively an 14-year old girl with black hair just like his, except hers was wrapped in a ponytail in the back of her head.

" Well, I was going to come get you so that we could go to the gunplay store with Mom and Dad, but you're being mean so never mind." Anna said. However, she noticed that Neo was already gone and in the shower." Huh, That's my brother for you." She then walked down stairs to wait for him.

(15 minutes later) Neo comes out of the shower dressed in his usual outfit, a black jacket with red lining design, with a white undershirt. He then head down stairs then outside to see his mother, father, and sister all waiting for him.

" Neo, glad to see you not glued to the bed today. You kept your sister waiting for you." Neo's mother, Alica said.

"Sorry, I was in the shower. Well then Anna lets go." Neo said.

After Neo and Anna began their walk, things got a little personal.

" So, Neo, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Anna said. This made Neo nearly choke on his soda.

" WWWWWWW-What made you ask that?" Neo sttudered to say.

" Oh, nothing, except that girl at our school you met yesterday." Anna said with a smirk.

" Oh yeah, that girl, Yui Hoshino." Neo begins to recall that memory.

_Flashback_

(_Battle Ended._

_"NNNNOOOOO, MY GGYYYAAANNN." Yelled Suzumu Sasaki after his battle with Neo's Shadow Justice.( **I will be making a chapter to cover his Gunpla and my other characters.**)_

_" Nice job Big Bro" yelled Anna._

_" Sorry Sasaki, but your not taking this Justice, so why don't you-" Neo failed to finish as he noticed sasaki walking away grumpy and depressed." Oh, well I'm sure he'll come back. Come on Anna, we have to get home before mom breaks out the feather again" Neo said._

_As the two walked out of the school doors, they were stopped by a girl._

_"Hey wait, you Neo right?" said a female voice from behind._

_Neo then turned around to meet this girl, and he was glad he did. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her long, golden blond hair, her shining green eyes, it was almost like he had been in a long trance._

_" Neo, Yoho."(Snap!) Neo then woke up from his sister's snapping._

_" Huh, sorry I was a little tired from my battle."Neo lied_

_" That's okay, I just want to say your a very good battler, and you have a very good looking Gunpla." the girl said._

_Neo was blushing a little but was trying to hide it." Ah- thank you. um- What's your name."_

_" Yui. Yui Hoshino, president of Dynes High's Gunpla team." Yui stated.)_

**"**Yeah, she seem like a nice-_ **beautiful**_** wife-** person, wait, Anna, would you stop doing that?" Neo said still blushing.

" What, You know your thinking it." Anna stated as a matter of factly. The twins finally arrive at the heaven of all gunplay, Iori Models. they walk in to search for a new Gunpla, only to find-.

" Neo?" said Yui surprised to see him.

" Y-Yui?" said Neo blushing like a tomato.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here today." Yui said.

_"_Yeah, I looking to find something to go alongside my Shadow Justice."

" Well, if you want, I can help with that"

Neo was about to accept the offer, but Anna had grabbed Neo by the shoulders and looked at Yui.

" I'm sorry, can I have a word with him first?"

" Umm-Sure, why not."

Anna pulled Neo outside the store where he finally got out of her grip," Okay, what is this about?"

" Okay, I'll get to the point. YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!"

" What!? No, a least not yet." Anna began to have a enraged aura about her, which Neo felt. **'Oh boy, this is going to be a long speech'**.

" I'm starting to this you don't have any faith in anyone."

" I do have faith in people" **' Can I say the same for you?'**

" Oh Yeah, name one person you have trusted." **'Oh yeah this gonna be easy, Vent has always had my back -**

" Anyone except Vent, we both know you trust each other. **' Oh come on, it like she can read minds.'**

" Okay Anna, I will admit, I have minor trust issues."

" Minor? Really, you might wanna rethink that."

" Okay, so I don't trust anyone, What is you point?"

" My point is.." Anna then grabs Neo by the shirt " That you need to open up more, and I think Yui is the first person you should try it with."

Neo is then released and states " So what, you want me to just walk up to her and confess that I love her? you honestly think that I'm that desperate?"

" Well, I would love that" Said Yui who had appeared behind Anna and scared them both.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yui, I- uh- I didn't" Neo struggled to give any sort of answer.

" Well Neo, I will accept, on two conditions."

Neo was happy and confused. **' Two conditions, well might as well pay a price.' **" Okay, what's your price."

" One, you join the school's Gunpla battle team, both of you. and Two,.." **' What's two, picking the first date, calling her Yui-chan all the time,or worse.'**

" You have to beat me in a Gunpla battle against me and my Legilis X." She pulls out a customized Gundam Legilis.

**' Okay, that was the last thing I would have guessed.'** "Okay, Your Legalis vs my Justice."

" So big bro, you think you can win, she is the Gunpla battle president?"

" Oh don't worry, i'll win Anna. So you ready Yui?"

" Sure," We both head to the Gunpla battle arena with our gundams and GP bases in hand.

_' Please set your GP base.'_

_'Beginning plavsky particale dispersal. Field 5, Ruins, A destroyed city arena that many remember from the Mejin vs Relanto brothers fight in the 11th tournament._

_'Battle start'_

_" _Neo Subaru, Shadow Justice, Let's go."

" Yui Hoshino, Legilis X, ready to go."

The Shadow Justice had taken position on a high building. Neo was looking around for any sign of Yui''s Legilis.

" All right, she'll probably use the rifle to draw me out, but if I can concentrate play this smart, that shouldn't be a problem." ( WARNING)" Uh oh." a orange beam had came from the left and blew up the building the Justice was next to. The Shadow Justice had flew out of the smoke and Neo was surveying the area of the beam's general direction.

" Tch, lucky shot, now where are you?" Neo got his answer when the Legilis came from a building a few feet away and came rushing with its beam sabers active.

" Right here!" Yui stated as the Legilis slashed its beam saber, the Justice storing its beam rifle and drawing both sabers to counter Yui's, the two gundams are in a stalemate. The Justice had back off and was firing its rifle only for the Legilis to block it with its shield." You're gonna have to do better than that, Neo." The legs, backpack, and shield opened up and released the bits which started to fly over to the Justice.

" Oh no you don't" Neo said and he flicked his control to panel 5, which activated the Mirage Colloid stealth system. The bits passed where the Justice used to be.

" Huh, where'd he go? Don't think I'll make this easy." The Legilis bits had scattered and destroyed building after building while the Legilis itself was using its hand Vulcans. The Justice reappeared behind the Legilis aiming its beam rifle at the Legilis's head.

" Sorry Yui, but I win." Neo stated as the Shadow Justice pulled the trigger and flew back before the Legilis exploded.

_' Battle ended'_

" Yeah, Big bro you won" Anna said as she hugged her brother.

" Yes I did, now can you please let (ach) go, (ach) can't breathe..." Neo struggled to say. Anna then released him and apologized, while Yui was giggling. " So Yui, a bet is a bet."

" Yes I suppose so, well if you guys need to buy any new models, I'll be waiting outside." Yui said as Anna and Neo began to scan the isles of the shop.

The clock already hit 10:00 am when Neo and Anna had came out of the shop and on their way to the club meeting house, which is a small building with an arena, a bathroom, and a break room. When they got there, Neo noticed a all-too familiar face.

' Wait a minute.' Neo thought as he observed the boy sitting in the break room. The boy seemed to have spiked-up brown hair and mix-matched eyes, one blue and one orange.' Only one person I know with eyes like that'

" Hmm? Oh Yui your back, and is that..?" The boy stopped as he spotted Neo.

' VENT?' Neo thought as his friend was revealed.

' NEO?' Vent thought as this was a surprise. This would led to them both asking the same question as they pointed at each other.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both of them yelled as each other.

** Bet none of you were expexting to see him now did yah, well no matter. Also, an old friend will be retuning in the next story chapter, guess who. Next chapter will be an OC page for the Battle club. I'm still debating on their team name, so if you have any suggestions, let me know in the review.**


	2. Team Blazing Star OCs

This page will introduce my OCs and their Gunplas. I will add a forum at the bottom for those who want to see their character in my story. I will wait two weeks and from the ones you send, I will pick 3, so like, review, and enjoy. (Edited: Some of the suits are getting up upgrades to become more powerful.)

Neo Subaru

**Bio & Personality**: Born in Dynes city, Neo has always been your average" find your way around" kid. He usually is either modifying his Gunpla, Training, or taking a walk (usually gets into trouble.) he is distant and doesn't trust people at first, but is really friendly when you get to know him. In battle, he likes to use the terrain to his advantage, mostly using his beam rifle as distractions.

**Description**: Black haired, red eyed, X-shaped scar on his left cheek (from one little fight he got into). His usual outfit consist of a black jacket with red lining design with a white undershirt, a pair of similarly designed jeans, and a Red Arista Crystal necklace. **( Where he got this from will be explained in a later chapter)**

**Gunpla:** 00 Quanta Tachyon, Shadow Justice

**00 Quanta Tachyon**

Neo's Main Gundam in the Tournament. The head, chest and upper legs of the 00 Quanta, with the shoulder, arms, lower legs, waist, and the GN drives of the 00 Seven swords. The Tachyon is painted the standard white with the GN condensers being a dark blue. The eyes and v-fin are a navy blue. The left GN drive still holds the six Sword bits which now fire beams similar to the Cheribum's shield bits, while the right one holds the GN buster sword. On the back of the third GN drive is a custom backpack called the Tachyon booster. It increases the speed and mobility of the Quanta, and it links the Mega Launcher to the GN Drive for more power. It can detached and uses its wing beam blades to attack others. The Beams and GN particles are a navy blue.

**Armaments****: **

2x GN Katars on the lower legs

1x GN Mega Launcher

1x GN Buster sword

1x GN Sword V mounted on the left hip

6x GN Sword bits stored on 1x GN shield

2x GN beam sabers

**Special Features:**** Tachyon Booster,Triple Drive system, Trans-am, Quantization.**

**Shadow Justice**

Infinite Justice with the Akatsuki's Oowashi pack. The Gundam is Painted a mixture of black and grey with green eyes, and a black V-fin. All beams on this suit are a dark green.

**Armaments****: ** Standard Infinite Justice equipment+ Oowashi pack. The shield is replaced with the strike's shield and the shoulders house Flash-Edge Mk2 Beam boomerangs.

**Special Features: ****Mirage Colloid Stealth system, VPS armor.**

**Theme songs:** Normal moments: Massimo of Steel from Megaman X: Command Mission.

Intense Battles: Mission Start Arrange from Gundam Seed Astray

Yui Hoshino

**Bio & Personality**: A Gunpla builder with an eye for improvement, Yui is a nice girl who gives her all for her friends. She's the president of Dynes High's Gunpla Club. She seem to suffer from not being confident in her own fighting skills. She likes to use Age mobile suits, especially the Vagan suits. She like to play her battles safe and will use well thought out plans and strategies.

**Description**: Long blond hair, green eyes, she usually is seen wearing a blue shirt with a white jacket which is usually zipped up, and white shorts.

**Gunpla**: Age-2 Stardust, Gundam Legalis X

**Age-2 Stardust**

The Age-2 Double Bullet with the Age-1 Razor's Blades melded into its arms and legs. The Gundam is painted a navy blue with the DODS Binders painted sliver.

**Armaments****: **

2x DODS Rifles/ large beam saber binders.

14x 2-pack missiles in the calf, max is 28 missiles.

2x beam sabers

4x Razor swords, 2 melded into the elbows, 2 on the knees.

**Special Features: ****None**

**Gundam Legilis X**

The head, arms, hands, torso, and shoulders are from the Legilis. The legs, feet, tail and backpack is from the Ghirarga .The side skirts are the Ghirarga's, with the modification of the left side storing the Legalis Rifle and the right side stores an attachment piece to convert the Legilis Rifle into the Hyper Bazooka L. the Gundam keeps the gundam's standard white , blue, red, green, and yellow.

**Armaments****: **

1x Legilis Rifle

1x Hyper Bazooka attachment

4x Beam vulcans/ 2x beam sabers

1x Legilis shield

1x Ghirarga tail, now functions as a heat whip like Epyon's, and can separate into many tendrils.

5x Bit Emitters, 2 in the legs, 2 in the backpack, and 1 in the shield.

**Special Features: **** Beam bits can disperse into particle dust and creates mirage versions of the Legilis.**

**Theme songs:** Normal: Esperanto from Megaman Zero 4.

Emotional: Sorrow from Gundam 00

Anna Subaru

**Bio & Personality**: Anna is the kind of girl who can't go one day without making Neo either mad or embarrassed. She can see how people truly like to act just from a glance. She also seems to possess a very special gift, the ability to see the flow of Plavsky Particles. During battle, she can be very aggressive, especially when she is using her strongest Gunpla, the Death Banshee.

**Description**: Black haired, blue eyes, star-shaped tattoo under her left eye. She wears a black top with the words" bad girl" written in pink letters, and a pair of blue shorts.

**Gunpla: ** SD Infinity Gundam, Death Banshee

**SD Infinity Gundam**

This is a variant of the Shiranui Akatsuki Gundam, but with some differences. The DRAGOON pack has been given 2 more dragoons, totaling up to 9. The shield is sharpened and modified to be thrown as a beam shuriken. The Gold plating with lines with black lines all over the body frame (Slimmed down from the Stargazer Gundam).

**Armaments****: **

1x Beam rifle

1x Dual beam saber

1x Beam shuriken

9x DRAGOONS

**Special Features: ****Anti- beam Armor.**

**Death Banshee**

The Banshee with a purple psychoframe and a silver collar. It retains its four beam sabers, the Armed Armor BS, Armed Armor XC, and Armed Armor DE. The V-fin is ornate to a Wolf.

**Armaments : **

4x Beam Sabers, 2 on the forearms, 2 in the Armed Armor XC when in Destroy Mode.

1x Armed Armor BS

1x Armed Armor XC

1x Armed Armor DE

2x Head Vulcans

**Special Features: ****NT-D System.**

**Theme songs:** Normal moments: Riders in the skies from Z Gundam.

Intense Battles: Counterattack from Gundam 00.

Mike Zanies

**Bio & Personality**: Mike is the Gunpla battle club's tactical fighter and is second in command of the Club when Yui is gone. He is always the quiet one, never showing any sort of emotion except a smirk of a frown. No one knows what his childhood was like, and he'd rather it stay that way. During his high school year so far, he has won the Gunpla artist contest twice and is popular, both as a artist and a battler.

**Description**: He looks like Leos Alloy from the Gundam EXA manga, except he has grey hair and eyes.

**Gunpla: ** Delta Impulse, Stargazer Notus

**Delta Impulse**

The Impulse with the shoulders and boomerangs of the Destiny. The Force silhouette is modified to hold the twin Excalibur beam swords. The beam rifle and folding knives are replaced with the Hyperion's beam sub-machine gun and beam knives. The Impulse is a gray-ish silver with gold parts on the chest, legs, skirts, and arms.

**Armaments : **

2x Anti-ship swords "Excalibur"

1x Beam sub-machine gun

2x Beam knives

1x Foldable anti-beam shield

2x Head Vulcans

**Special Features: VPS armor**

**Stargazer Notus**

The Stargazer with beam sabers on its side skirts from the Justice, the beam rifle from the Freedom, and the lines across its body glow bright green. The forearms armor raises up to reveal beam vulcans. The Voiture lumiere ring is modified to work like a power gate that not only power up beam attacks that pass through it, but it can also redirect thhe beam's angle slightly.

**Armaments : **

2x Super Lacerta Beam Sabers

1x Beam rifle

2x Beam shields

2x Beam Vulcans

**Special Features: Voiture lumiere beam rings. Armure Lumiere power gate.**

**Theme songs:** Normal moments: Spider Magic from Megaman X Command mission.

While using Delta Impulse: Ultranumb by Blue Stahli

Vent Galeson

**Bio & personality:** Vent is a carefree battler with a gentle personality. He's the first of any person to reach out to Neo Subaru during their childhood. He judges people by their heart and soul, not their appearance. He prefers to fight up close, right in the opponent's face, but is not against a long-range shootout. He holds the title Gunpla Meister after his victory against Nils Nielsen in the 5th Warrior tournament.

**Description**: Spiked-up Brown hair, heterochromic eyes, blue in his left, orange in his left. He wears a white jacket with blue jeans and black rimmed glasses.

**Gunpla:** Reborns Eclipse , Warrior Harute

**Reborns Eclipse**

The Head, shoulders, arms, legs, skirts, and backpack of the Reborns. The chest is from the 1.5 Gundam. The cannon mode was swapped for a flight form. It uses true GN drives and stabilizer arm guards used to stabilize the twin drive system. The beam rifle of the Reborns has been upgraded with a secondary scope and extended rifle piece, converting it into a GN Buster rifle. Mounted on the back skirt is an extendable staff that becomes a custom GN Scythe. This GN Scythe can nullify all anti-beam shields with one slash, including the anti-beam armor of golden mobile suits like the Hyaki Shiki or the Akatsuki. Same color scheme as Reborns but the red is replaced with dark blue. the Red saber blades are now pink.

**Armaments : **

2x Gn Beam Sabers

1x Gn Beam Buster rifle

4x Large Gn Fin Fangs

8x Gn Fin Fangs on the front and side skirts.

2x GN Cannons mounted on the arm stabilizers, only in MA mode.

1x GN Hell Scythe

**Special Features: Trans-Am, GN field**

**Warrior Harute**

The Harute with a red color instead of orange. The visor is a clear green.

**Armaments : **

2x Beam rifle swords

2x Beam cannons

10x Gn scissor bits

8x 3-tube missles for a total of 24 missles.

**Special Features:  Trans-Am**

**Theme** **Songs:** Swan from Char's counterattack

Intense battle: Scramble from Gundam 00

This is the forum to use when sending your characters.

Name

**Bio & Personality**:

**Description**:

**Gunpla:**

Gunpla

**Description:**

**Armaments****: **

**Special Features: **

**Theme songs:**

**Enjoy this forum!^-^. I will be making another page dedicated to sent OC's and my Villans.**

**(Quick update) Upgrade complete!**


	3. Cp2:Test of power and spirit

Let's go chapter 2: Competition! Friends and Enemies

"NEO? What the heck are you doing here? This room is for club member and school staff only" Vent said with surprise.

"I could say the same about you. What are YOU doing here?" Neo tried to say in a calm tone, which didn't match his actions, as he was clenching his fist.

"Oh, I take it you know each other, Vent?" said Yui with her hand on Vent's shoulder.

"Yeah, Neo here is my best friend. I was the first person to talk to Neo at all during school. Everyone thought he was just another emo kid with no heart, but I managed to shed some light on that subject. Remember Neo?"

"More that I liked as I remember Vent shining a flashlight in my face because and I quote 'he wanted to make sure I wasn't a vampire'." As I said this both of the girls were giggling to themselves "But more importantly Vent, why didn't you tell me that you were a member of the Gunpla battle club?"

" Simple, you never asked. Anyways Neo, Anna, What are you doing here?" Yui then pulled Vent into the other room to talk. Anna looked at Neo as if asking' what do you think there talking about' and he just shrugged his shoulders. Vent and Yui came out of the room and Vent walked up to the twins and said, "Alright you two. If your going to be part of the club, you two are going to have to pass a little test." Vent said with a certain smirk on his face.

'**Oh boy, I know that smirk. That the 'I've got something in store for you' kind of smirk**.' I decided to take his bait." All right Vent, so what kind of 'test' do you have in mind?"

"We're going to have a double battle. Me and Yui vs. you and Anna, so what do you say?"

Yui then said." We'll be setting a time limit of four minutes. If you can survive that long, then you're in. Oh and by the way Neo, our last battle was also a test, and I was holding back."

"I thought so. Well let's hope this time; you can give me and my sister more of a challenge. Ready Anna?" Neo said as he readied his Shadow Justice Gundam.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready" Anna said with excitement as she readies her own custom SD Akatsuki, the Infinity Gundam.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a car was parked outside with both windows down, the driver and passenger seemingly watching the battle.<p>

"Well Victor, do you see which side will win?" said the man in the driver's seat. He was apparently a 26 year-old man with whitish-blond hair and glasses in a gray business suit. The boy in the passenger seat had a black hooded jacket on to hide his appearance, but you can make out a pair of silver eyes.

"Actually, I want to see how this fight plays out without my prediction. After all, they're gonna be our new opponents, right Father?" said the boy now know as Victor.

* * *

><p><em>'Please set your GP base.' <em>_The four fighters set their GP bases and were ready to go._

_'Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 1, Space' __Stated the machine as the battle field loaded in, a large space field with a giant colony surrounded by many smaller asteroids know for the last place of the One Year War, A Baoa Qu. __'Battle start'_

Vent was the first to set his gunpla, a repainted Harute Gundam with no modifications. "Vent Galeson, Warrior Harute, Let's go!"

"Yui Hoshino, Legilis X, ready to go!" The Legilis then took off with the Harute.

"Neo Subaru, Shadow Justice, launching!" The Shadow Justice flying out of the pad.

"Anna Subaru, SD Infinity Gundam, ready to fight!" The Infinity then flies out to join the Shadow Justice while the two search for the Legilis and Harute. The Infinity landed on one of the asteroids outside and was looking around

" I can't see anything with all these asteroids outside of A Baoa Qu. What about you Neo?"

The Shadow Justice, cloaked by its Mirage Colloid system, was floating next to a larger one next to the Infinity. " I saw the Harute coming this way in its fighter mode so I cloaked, but the Legilis isn't with it. I think it went inside of A Baoa Qu."

**' Great, so their planning to separate us. Well then, we'll just give them what they want.' **"Neo, let's split up. I'll head into A Baoa Qu to find the Legilis. You focus on Vent and the Harute. Try to surprise him."

"Umm Anna, I think that's gonna be a problem." Neo said as he noticed the Harute had found them and was firing its GN cannons. The Justice and Infinity had dodged the two large beams and the Justice uncloaked. "GO! I've got this." The Infinity then flew away into the colony, leaving the Warrior Harute and Shadow Justice to themselves.

" Well Neo, our third fight so far?" vent said with a smile.

" Yeah. Both of our battles beforehand ended in a draw, but that ends now! Here I come!" Neo yelled as he cut his communication with Anna, he then discarded the beam rifle to draw both beam sabers and rushed forward.

" Bring it Neo! Show me what you can do!" yelled Vent as the Harute transformed into mobile suit mode and grabbed its sword rifles, which switch to sword form and clashed with the beam sabers. Both suits pushed each other back and slashed again and again, neither giving the other any opening, the two then flew backwards, with the Warroir Harute firing its GN Cannons, while the Shadow Justice fired its Impulse Cannons from the Oowashi striker pack, canceling each out and the force of the shockwave had destroyed many of the asteroids around them before they rushed each other again, melee weapons in hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside A Baoa Qu, The Infinity was flying through the colony searching for the Legilis X. Once inside the colony, Anna had noticed Neo had cut off his communication. "Oh course Neo would do that. He wants to settle his rivalry with Vent. All right Anna, stay focused. The Legilis had to be around here somewhere." just after she said that, a storm of beam bits came flying at her from above. Luckily, the Infinity has beam-reflecting armor and deflected some of the bits back into the nearby wall. "And I think I figured out where." The Infinity then flew up to flush out the Legilis, only to be grabbed by the tail of the Legilis X.<p>

" Thought you could surprise me, didn't you? You'll have to do better than that."

" Well I've got many tricks up my sleeve. Go DRAGOONS!" The 9 DRAGOONS pods on the back then launched, with one of them blasting the Legilis's tail off. The Legilis then detaches said tail and proceeds to use its beam rifle to destroy the DRAGOONS. Yui had destroyed 8 of the 9 DRAGOONS before the last one attempted to blindside her. Unfortunately, the Legilis had turned around and blasted it to pieces with the head Vulcans. The Infinity tried to throw its shield as a shuriken, but the Legilis turned around and caught it, and then crushed it. "Oh, well that probably wasn't the best thing to do. But still..." The Infinity then draw its dual beam saber. "..I'm not done yet" Anna yelled as her SD charged in to the Legilis who had whipped out the beam saber in its right hand to parry. The two were in a lock, beam saber locked with each other, beam rifles pointed at each others chest.

" Ha, looks like we're at a draw." Anna said.

" Yes, one move and we both shoot. Might as well huh?" Yui said with a smile. They both nodded while the Infinity and Legilis shot each other in the core, both exploding in defeat.

* * *

><p>Neo and Vent notice the sound of two explosions inside A Baoa Qu. The Harute, having lost its left GN cannon and leg, while the Shadow Justice lost its striker pack and its beam rifle.<p>

"Looks like the girls took each other out. Anna's gotten a lot better." Vent said with surprise.**' Back then she could barely control her SD at all, and now she's got into a tie with Yui? **" Well Neo, let's finish this. TRANS-AM!" The Harute then shined its crimson red and blindsided the Justice with afterimages.

"Sorry Vent, but that's not gonna get me this time!" The Shadow Justice barely blocked the sword rifle before it got the beam saber knocked out of its left hand, which was replaced with one of the shoulder boomerangs and was thrown and damaged the right GN cannon. The Harute detached the entire backpack and rushes the Justice with its blade in hand. the Justice charges with the other boomerang and threw it into the Harute's left shoulder, who threw his sword and knock the other beam saber out of his and Vent are smiling at such a fun battle, then the Justice and Harute go in to punch each other.

(BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRINNNNNNGGGGGG) Neo and Vent stop what their doing and look at Yui surprised.

" Ahh man, I forgot about the timer. Without that timer I would have finally won." Neo said in annoyance.

**'Yeah right, when I start using the Buster Gundam maybe, but not today. But still, you and Anna have gotten better. Neo, if your serious in the tournament like this, then we might have a chance.' **Vent thought.

* * *

><p>Outside, Victor and his father had begun to drive off." So Victor, is this why you wouldn't tell me who would win?"<p>

" Maybe, mostly to gauge their strength." Victor retorted.

"And? what do you think?"

Victor had looked back to the room and smiled. " I honestly don't know, but I wouldn't relax too easily." He responded. His father nodded and they both drove of to their home.

* * *

><p>" Well Neo and Anna, you survived. Welcome to team..uhh..."<p>

"What Vent means is, we haven't come up with a team name. Mike was supposed to come up with one." Yui said

" I'm guessing Mike is another member of the club?" Anna asked with Yui and Vent both nodding. " Well then. How about Beginning Leapers?"

Neo,Vent, and Yui looked at each other then at Anna and all three said" No."

" Dark Storm?" Suggested Vent

"Nope, I think a good name would be Super Ace Fighters." Said Yui.

" Yui, I don't think that's a good name." said Vent

" Well then what do you suggest? Dynes Dynamo? Guardians of Gunpla? Heart Racers?" and many other weird names. Neo was thinking the entire time and a thought popped up.

**'OH, I got an idea' **"Hey guys." Neo now had their attention. " How about Team Blazing Star?"

Vent:" I like it.

Anna:" I don't know, it seems kinda...bland. But I don't have any better ideas so why not?"

Yui: "I like it. It has a strong sound to it. Besides, it is the name my new boyfriend picked out, isn't it?

Vent:"Yeah, it is-(Mental crash) WAIT A SEC, BOYFRIEND?! NEO!"

"Uh-oh!" Neo said as he was now running from the horrifying rage that is Vent Galeson.

(So after Neo explain how it happened, Vent decided to let it go. After that event, the team decided to go home and rest. They were gonna need it more than they know.)

Meanwhile, at Iori models, Sei was back in town and was working at the store for awhile, but he was about to get a real surprise. Sei was a the counter, counting the income for today, when the door to the shop opened and two people walked in." Welcome to-" Sei had began, but as soon as he saw who it was, he was speechless. The boy on Sei's left had red, unkempt hair and a similarly colored vest. The girl next to him had silver and a white and gray colored jacket.

"Hey Sei, long time no see huh?" said the boy.

" REIJI?! AILA?!"

**Yeah. Bet none of you saw this coming, did ya? So Reiji and Aila are back, so this year's tournament is bound to be full of twist and surprises. So, who is Victor father and what team do they work for? When will Neo and the others change their gunpla? and When is Vent going to admit his crush on Anna? All will be answered in time, but for now, The is Destiny Trailblazer, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	4. Team Neo-Nemeis and Submitted OCs

This page will introduce my Villain OCs, their Gunpla, some submitted OCs, and other characters. I also like to inform that most of these characters are around 15 to 17, which one or two exception. There is still time to send some OC's before the Tournament Arc. The current Arc is the Prologue Arc.

Tenshi Takamoto

**Bio & Personality**: Tenshi is the coach of Team Blazing Star and reporter of Dynes "Heart Seekers" newspaper. Tenshi loves to joke around and isn't serious most of the time, but when he is, he will put anyone in their rightful place. When he not coaching the team or sleeping, he's working his part-time job as a reporter. He personally had an interview with Ricardo Fellini, which led both men to talk of "other things"(mostly him asking Fellini for advice on women).

**Description**: He looks similar to Coyote Stark from Bleach, except he has dirt-brown eyes and is 27 . He wears a black business suit with a classic red tie during his reporter job. Otherwise he's usually seen wearing a gray track suit with a white headband and a pair of fingerless black gloves. He holds the title Wolf Master, signified by dark purple X on the back of his left hand.

**Gunpla: **Wolf Exia, Hi-Nu Berserker

**Wolf Exia**

The head, chest, and arms from the Exia R2. The shoulders and front skirts from the Zabanya. The back skirts and beam sabers are from the Astraea. The legs are from the Heavyarms Kai EW version. The side skirts are from the Destiny Gundam. The right arm is equipped with a GN Sword Kai, while the hips mount two GN Pistol bits. The condensers hidden in the shoulders give the suit the ability to spawn a GN field without a shield. The Gundam is gray with black shoulder, leg, chest, and waist panels, purple GN Particles, and a silver V-fin. The eyes are yellow and the beams from this suit are purple. On the right shoulder is Tenshi's custom emblem, a white wolf with its jaw open.

**Armaments****:**

1x GN Sword Kai

2x GN Beam sabers

2x GN Pistol Bits

12x GN missile ports, 2x in each shoulder, 4x on the front skirt, 2x on each lower leg,each holding 8 missiles, for a grand total of 96 homing GN missiles.

**Special Features: Trans-Am. GN field.**

**Hi-Nu Berserker**

The head, chest, wing funnels, arms, and legs from the Hi-Nu. The shoulders and waist are from the Dynames without the GN condensers. The chest, arms, shoulders and leg armor has panels that seem to be able to separate. The left arm's forearm armor raises to reveal a small beam dagger while the right arm's armor reveal a small missile launcher. The missile in the arm can be controlled the same way as the fin funnels. The rifle is the Zeta's rifle modified with a sniper barrel and lock-on sight on top, and the shield is Nu Gundam's. The beam sabers from the binders can be combined similar to the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice's beam sabers. This Gundam has a Strike Noir color scheme, but with the eyes being red, the forehead jewel black, The gray body becoming white, and sensor in the head being crimson red. The beam sabers and dagger handles are gray with red beam blades.

**Armaments****:**

1x Shield.

2x "Asura" Beam sabers

1x "Varja"Beam dagger

2x Proto funnel missiles

2x Head Vulcans

1x Mega Beam Rifle which can switch between sniper and burst fire settings.

6x Fin Funnels

**Special Features: Psycho Trace: The panels across the body open up, revealing a red Psycho-frame, which sends a shockwave through the battlefield, taking control of other funnels, DRAGOONS, and bit-based weapons. During this state, the Hi-Nu- Berserker cannot use its own funnels, and a red mist sprouts out of its body.**

**Theme songs: **Great Impact from Final Fantasy XIII-2

Victor "Barthes" Phantos

**Bio & Personality**: Victor is the leader of the new Team Nemesis and adopted son of the Flana Institute's new chairmen, Nine Barthes. Victor's birth father was a soldier who died in a war before he was born, leaving his mother to care for him until she died of an illness when Victor turned 14 not so long after the 8th Championship Gunpla tournament. He was then left an orphan, living on the streets, who struggled to survive. He was found by Nine, who saw potential in him, especially when he learned Victor could see Plavsky Particles, and decided to train and adopt Victor. Victor is modest, charismatic, and generous person. He usually gives his opponent a chance to surrender before he defeats them. But when he's angered, he become a vicous opponent who give his foes a reason to fear his skills.

**Description**: Short black hair with white tips, silver eyes, and a charming voice that he uses to woo his fans, mostly the ladies. He is usually seen wearing a black blazer that's usually buttoned up with a pair of black jeans, and his trademark silver watch on his left arm.

**Gunpla:** Azure Freedom , Wing Gundam Lucifer

**Azure Freedom **

The Freedom Gundam with the shoulders, boomerangs, and legs of the Justice. The beam rifles and railguns are from the Strike Freedom. The shield is replaced with the energy shields from the Legend on its wrists. The beam sabers are replaced with a custom Beam Buster sword with a buster sword hilt with a beam blade in the shape of a large Zweihandler. This Beam sword can cut through other beam sabers and similar weapons. The hilt is stored in-between the wings of the Freedom. The HiMAT mode spouts blue flames out of the wings that can be used as weapons similar to the V2 Gundam's Wings of light. The color scheme is a white body with black lining. The lower wing are azure blue wile the upper wings are black. The eyes and beam sword blade is a dark blue.

**Armaments****: **

1x "Chaos edge" Beam Buster Sword

2x "Solidus Fulgor" Beam shields

2x "Bassel" Beam boomerangs

2x Head vulcans

2x " Baleena" Plasma cannons on the wings

2x Beam rifles

2x "Xiphias" Railcannons on the side skirts

**Special Features:**** Wings of the Blue Phoenix( new HiMAT mode) Similar to V2's Wings of light.**

**Wing Gundam Lucifer**

Wing Zero Custom EW with the shoulders, shield and heat-rod of the Epyon. The main body is a midnight black with a red jewel in the chest. The wings are black with the tips of each wing in a dark red. The Twin Buster Rifles can be stored on the side skirts, but they must be separated. The beams from the beam sabers are a bright orange. The eyes are a dark orange.

**Armaments****: **

2x Twin buster rifles

2x Beam sabers

1x Shield/ Heat-rod

4x Head and chest vulcans

**Special Features: ****Zero system: increases range and strength of sensors and overall speed.**

**Theme songs:** Normal: Fate of earlier, a custom Gundam Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost theme for the Age-2

During Team Tournament: Rhythm Emotion From Gundam Wing ( SRWZ2 ver.)

Mila Kaiser

**Bio & Personality**: Another member of the new Team Nemesis and Victor's admirer. Mila joined Team Nemesis in hope of becoming a Gunpla celebrity. She is in love with Victor, but is too shy to say anything about it to him. She hates when people interrupt her battles and has a short temper.

**Description**: Mila has short green hair with cyan eyes. She's usually wearing a light blue jacket with blue jeans, a cyan crystal necklace, and blue flat shoes.

**Gunpla**:Princess Kshatriya, Rouge Freedom

** Princess Kshatriya**

The Kshatriya with the chest, legs, and shoulders of the Sinanju while the arms and legs are slimmed down to have a more-feminine look. The binders have been reduced to only two, with each having an I-field generator and two mega particle cannons on the front and holding 8 funnels each. The suit is metallic blue with a yellow mono-eye. The golden Neo Zeon indents from the Sinanju and the white ones from the Kshatriya are now metallic silver

**Armaments****: **

16x Funnels

1x Beam sniper rifle. the same used by the Sinanju.

2x Beam sabers/Beam Guns

2x I-field generators

4x Mega particle cannons on the binders.

**Special Features: ****The mono-eye can flash brightly to distract opponents.**

**Rogue Freedom**

The Strike Freedom with the legs of the Stirke, the head of the Destiny with the Strike freedom's double-V-fin, and a Strike Rouge color scheme. the pink-tinted body is now white and the red is a darker shade of red. The rail cannons have been replaced by twin Impulse cannons from the Ootori striker.**( The Impulse cannon on the stirker pack is the one on the right, the left one is the rail cannon, so the Impulse cannons are just duplicated on the hips.) **The DRAGOONs are colored white and the black wings are still black but with ruby red clear pieces on the tips in the wings. The twin beam rifles are now replaced with a single custom beam rifle based off the Victory-Dash Gundam's Beam smart gun.

**Armaments:**

1x Beam Longshot rifle.

2x "Solidus Fulgor" Beam shields

8x DRAGOONS

2x " Giga-Flux" Twin Impulse cannons

1x Multi-phase chest cannon

2x " Super Lacerta" Beam sabers

4x Head Vulcans

**Special Features:** **VPS armor**

**Theme songs: **Windshadow from Soul Calibur II

Fun Battles: Greenwich in the sky from Touhou Gensou Shiten 2

Kite Dynes

**Bio & Personality**: Kite is team Nemesis's main strategist and a spy for the Gunpla International police force. He keeps himself distant from the others and is tasked with taking down Flana Institute by arresting the chairman, Nine Barthes.

**Description**: He looks like Raiden for Metal Gear Rising except he has blond hair instead of silver. He wears a white hoodie with the Earth Federation symbol of the back of it, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

**Gunpla:** Magna Jesta

**Magna Jesta **

Jesta with the Unicorn's arms, shield, and Beam Magnum, and the waist of the GM Striker. The eye sensor is normally yellow, but turn red during EXAM. The body is silver with a golden Federation emblem on its right shoulder.

**Armaments: **

1x Beam Magnum

1x I-field shield

2x Beam saber/ tonfa

6x grenade holsters, 2x on each side skirt, 2x on each lower leg. Each hold 3 grenades which total to 18.

**Special Features: EXAM system**

**Theme songs: **Remember from Armored core: for answer

Shinn Kaido**( Submitted by KentLinuxStadfelt)**

** Bio & Personality: **Shinn has a high degree on knowleged when it comes to Gunpla battle, Technology and Building, he is shown to have a Domon Kasshu like personality when facing a stronger opponent, he also prefer to fight on close quarter so he can use his Martial Arts in battle when needed.

**Description**: Shinn exactly look like Shinn Asuka from GSD but with White hair that matches his red eyes, he usually wears a Black hooded jacket, Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Red rubbershoes  
><strong><span>Gunpla<span>: **Destiny Gundam Liberator

**Destiny Gundam Liberator**

The Destiny Gundam Liberator is a Revamp/Modified version of the Original Destiny, with Shinn's personal modification to it the Liberator is built for High-Manueverability Close-Quarter to Long-Range fight. Unlike the original Destiny the Liberator is painted Mainly black with som clear parts that was located on the knees, arms and the v-fin's crest that glows violet when activated overall its not far from the Desnity original look. Shinn also made an overall upgradesto its weaponry especially to the Sword, it is now a physical sword that has VPS Armor and when activated it turns red from dull grey, it has the ability to slice through any kind of armors, second the Cannon is now has 2 modes it can serve as a Sniper rifle and Impulse cannon, the Beam boomerangs where also can be a beam sabers and the Palma Fiocinas is modified to more powerfull one. Shinn also installed a system called PM-System or Plavsky particle Manipulating System that allows Shinn to manipulate the plavsky particles on the Destiny's fist and turn it to fire, this event occurs when the Destiny is going to perform its Special attack the Jajanken inspired from the character Gon Freecs of HxH. The Destiny is aslo installed with a revamp version of the Wings of Light that can create a after images of the destiny similar to trans-am it is achieve by mixing the Mirage Colliod Particles withe Vulture Lumiere propulsion, and it gives the Liberator more speed so it can battle any GN-Base MS**.  
>Armament(s):<br>**2x Beam Boomerangs/Beam Sabers  
>2x Palma Fiocinas MkII<br>1x "Hadron" High Impulse Sniper Beam Cannon  
>1x "Excalibur" Masser-Vibratoin Sword<br>2x Beam Shield Generator**  
>Special Features:<br>Plavsky particle Manipulatin System (PM-System)  
>-Special Attack: Jajanken<br>Wings of Light  
>Hakko-Ryu Kenpo (Eight Light School Martial Arts)<br>-Shinn can perform his Kenpo using the Destiny if the Destiny is out of weaponry. It also said to rival the Jigen Haoh-Ryu Kenpo, although they have similar techniques**.**  
>Themesong: <strong>Hyori Ittai (HxH ending 5)

John Rentora**(Submitted by Code-Emporer07)**

**Description and Personality**: Gray hair that sweep to the left and covers his left eye. He has dark yellow eyes that is usually filled with a dark, serious stare. He has a scar on his right cheek that lead to the bottom of his right eye. He wear a black trench coat over blue blazer, with a red scarf covering the mouth area, similar to the Second Meijin.  
><span><strong>Bio<strong>: John a boy who idolizes his uncle, the Second Meijin's ideals of power and he wants to spread his ideals by defeating the Third Meijin.

**Gunpla:**Exia Dark Nova

**Exia Dark Nova**

This is a fusion of parts of the Reborns, Exia Dark Matter, XN Raiser, and Destiny. Exia Dark Matter color scheme.

**Armaments:**  
>GN Dark Matter Sword Kai Prominence<br>x2 Plama Fiocina Brinicle Palm Beam Cannons(Can also be used to freeze beam based weaponry by contact.)  
>x4 GN Beam Sabers(two in wrists, 2 stored in sides.)<br>x2 GN Vulcans  
>x2 GN Katars<br>x2 GN Buster Sword IIIs  
>GN Buster Rifle<br>Absorb Shield Amazing(Has Beam Emitter, like the Amazing GN Sword. It can fly around like a Fang, and still retain absorb functions.)  
>x2 Dark Matter Blades<p>

**Special Features:**  
><strong>Nova Booster<strong>(Meld of Reborns Fangs and Dark Matter Booster. Possesses 8 Fin Fangs and 4 Large Fin Fangs. GN Beam Cannon. x4 Beam Sabers in wings.)  
><strong>Trans-Am System<strong>  
><strong> Tripe Drive System<strong>  
><strong> Trans-Am Burst<strong>  
><strong> Quantization<strong>  
><strong> Absorb System<strong>  
><strong> Discharge System<strong>  
><strong> Erase Shield Panel<strong>(Can erase beams, and Mega Launcher class weapons.)  
><strong>GN Field<strong>

Raiden Kita

Bio/Personality: Raiden is 16 and for the most part is pretty laid back "go with the flow" kind of guy, always make jokes at the wrong and right times. For some time after the car accident that he lost his brother in when he was four, he really didn't seem to care for anything until he found gunpla battles after that his world in his word "had color again." Laid back with friends but is very cold towards people he doesn't like. Very serious when in a gunpla battle. Loves to fight strong opponents always looking for his ultimate rival.

**Description:** snow-white hair in the same style as his metal gear solid name sake. Red eyes that seem to almost look as of they glow when he's excited and darken when angry. Outfit consists of a red sip up jacket with a black version of Amuro Rays symbol of the back, black cargo pants, and white and red sports sneakers. Scar under his left eye from the accident in which he lost his big brother. About 5'10"

**Gunpla:** **Blaze Blitz G**  
>The Blaze Blitz is Raidens custom built gunpla focusing more on CQB to midrange combat instead of stealth likes it anime counterpart. The majority of the body and is red with black trim, the claws on the gleiper are orange along with the eyes head cam and thrust directors on the back being orange as well, the beams for all of the weapons are also orange. It has the feet of the gold frame amatsu and the hands of master gundam to batter fit Raidens fighting style<p>

**Armaments:**  
>7x beam sabers (3 stored on the back and 3 in the shield like the beginning G plus the one that comes with the suit)<br>Trikeros shield system with normal package  
>1x "Gerbera Straight" katana<br>1x "Tiger Pierce" katana  
>Both stored on the back vertically<br>1x Gleiper bit (the gleiper with a beam port installed so it can either shot up close or form a small beam saber)  
>2x combat knives stored in the side skirt<br>2x heel beam sabers (installed in the heel)  
>50mm high output beam rifle<p>

Fighting style: mostly CQB. Likes to be in his opponents face. Also uses his family's fight style the Shōmei ken is some instances.

**That's all for now. Things are about to get epic.**


	5. Chp3: New arrival and enemies

Chapter 3: Blazing Star's new coach, Incomplete Tachyon?

(Neo's dream, Sunday,7:30am)

_A space battle was taking place. Many mobile suits were being destroyed and exploding. This was the large battle against __the mysterious alien life forms known as the ELS. Many legendary pilots were present for this battle,__ including the Gundam Meisters, Tieria Erde in his Raphael Gundam, Lyle Dylandy, or Lockon Stratos in his Gundam Zabanya, the super-soldiers and pilots of the Gundam Harute, Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries, and finally the pilot of the 00 Qan(T) and Celestial Being first true Innovator, Setsuna. . The four Gundams were fighting hard against the ELS, but they couldn't get close to their core for Setsuna to connect to the ELS._

"_The Meisters are have problems, 00 Qan(T) can't proceed." Said Felt Grace, one of Celestial Being operator aboard the Ptolemaios 2 Kai. " Miss Sumeragi, what should we do now?_

" _Ian, Sent out 00 unit 2, tell him he's ready to go." Said Ms. Sumeragi, captain of the Ptolemaios._

"_What? But It's still being fine-tuned, but okay." Ian said as he pressed button on the intercom. Meanwhie,in the launch bay, Neo was getting ready to launch in the 00 unit 2, the 00 Tachyon." Neo, can you hear me"_

" _Yeah, I hear you"_

" _You're ready to go?"_

" _Yeah, Neo Ichimaru, 00 Qan(T) unit 2, Tachyon, ready to go." The Tachyon launched from the ship, with it white body and GN Mega Launcher in hand. The Tachyon Aimed the large weapon at the ELS._

" _Hold on Neo!" Said a voice._

" _What? Anna is that you?"_

" _Neo, the Tachyon!" The left arm started to shake until,(pop). "It's not on finished!"_

"_What!?" The ELS then charges and assimilates the Qan(T) Tachyon. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"_

* * *

><p>"Argh." Neo then fell off of his bed. He got up, still a little dizzy, but still managed to stand up and looked to his desk at his unfinished Qan(T) Tachyon. It had the two drives from the 00 Gundam, and the drive on its back like the Exia. The left drive stored the sword bits, while the right drive was holding nothing. The Tachyon was holding a white GN mega launcher with both hands and had the GN sword V with a blue blade on its left hip "I still haven't finished you yet." Neo phone then began to vibrate, signifying a text message. It reads:<p>

**Neo, coach is gonna be here to help us train today, so you and Anna get over here.**

**-Mike.**

'I guess Yui gave this Mike guy my number.' Neo thought. Then he heard knocking on his door.

"Bro, you get your message?" Anna said behind the door.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed." I got dressed and we headed to the clubroom. It was 8:00am when we got there, Yui and Vent were already there waiting, along with two new faces. one was a boy with grey hair and similarly colored eyes, and a older man with curly brown hair sleeping on the couch.

" Glad to see you two finally showed up. I'm Mike, and this is my partner, the Delta Impulse!" Mike then pulled out his custom Impulse.

" Okay, but who's the other guy?" Anna asked as she pointed to the sleeping man.

" That's is our coach, Tenshi. He's a little on the lazy side most of the time, but he's actually very strong." Vent said.

" Really? Let me just test something." Neo said as he walked over to the man. He raised his fist and attempted to hit him on the forehead, only for the man to wake up, grab Neo's fist, and restrain him to the wall.

" Sorry kid, but you're gonna have to do better to surprise me. So I'm guessing you're the new trainees?" Tenshi asked in a calm matter.

" Yes sir, I'm Anna, and that is my brother Neo." Anna said. Tenshi then let go of Neo.

" Sorry about that, well since you're here, we can talk. We've made it through the American qualifiers with no problems, but Greco will tough opponent if we want to get to the Championship. But in the Champoinship, we need 5 fighters. That's why we need to test you, Anna and Neo."

Alright, so you want a quick battle? Is that It?" Neo asked.

" Me, Mike, and Yui vs you, Vent, and Anna. Shouldn't be too hard. Ready?"

* * *

><p><em>'Please set your GP base.' <em>_The six fighters set their GP bases and were ready to go._

_'Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 7, Desert. a large desert field with some ruins and large hills._

**'Time to test out my new gunpla.' **Neo thought as he set his 00 Qan[T] Tachyon.

" Neo, that's what you've been working on? is it even finished?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is. No, it's still a work in progress, but it's good enough for a test battle."

Yui had decided to use her back-up gunpla for this match, a custom Age-2 double bullet.

" Yui Hoshino, Age-2 Stardust, let's go." her dark blue and silver Age suit launched and switched to Strider mode.

" Mike Zanies, Delta Impulse, ready to go." His silver and gold Impulse launched.

Tenshi had brought out his signature suit, a gray and black Exia with Heavyarms parts. " Tenshi Takamoto, Wolf Exia, let's hunt!" The gray Exia had launched.

Anna had decided to show them her newest suit, a custom Banshee with a purple visor and extra armor. " Anna Subaru, Death Banshee, Let's do it!" The Banshee then launched.

" Vent Galeson, Warrior Harute, heading out!" the red Harute had launched.

" Neo Subaru, 00 Qan[T] Tachyon, beginning mission!" The white Qan[T] had launched, blue particles blasting from the back.

Vent noticed Tenshi's Exia." So, coach got a new machine huh? Well then, let's see how it does against me!" The Harute then fired its GN Cannons, only for the Exia to dodge. The Exia then fired its GN sword Kai, glancing the nosecone a bit.

"This Exia is stronger than you think." Tenshi said. The Harute then switched into MS mode and draw its swords, with the Exia unfolding its GN sword, the two were engaged in combat. The two slashing and swiping, blocking and countering, one gradually getting scratches against the other.

Meanwhile, the Delta Impulse and Stardust were engaging the Tachyon and the Death Banshee. The Banshee unfolded its right arm cannon and started firing, its purple beams gazing the Impulse slightly.

"Tch, even at this range? Fine, let's see what you got!" Mike screamed as he fired his beam machine gun, only to be nullified by I-field mounted shield. which then fired it mega particle cannon. The Impulse dodge, but not without losing it right leg. " Dang it, now I know how Riddhe feels when that happens. But.. how did you get so strong after one day? That is impossible!"

Anna had smirked. " I'll let you in on a secret. I'm not that good at using SD kits. They make me feel restricted with what I can really do. The Banshee is a suit that isn't strong on the outside, but on the inside, when it releases all of it potential, just like me." The Death Banshee began to have purple lines show across its body. " And I think that I'll release that potential, RIGHT NOW! NT-D, ACTIVATE!" The NT-D activated, expanding its panels, revealing the purple psycho-frame and the new Gundam face.

Meanwhile, the Stardust was fighting the 00 Tachyon, its Sword bits proving a problem, until it used its missles and DODS cannons at the same time to destroy them. The Tachyon came through smoke, swing it GN Sword V at the Age machine. The Stardust dodged, with only a small scrap to its leg. Yui was looking at the Tachyon's stats as well.

" Such moderately high stats, and he said it wasn't complete. But even so!" The Age-2 Stardust drew its elbow blades and clashed with the Tachyon's blade.

"Sorry Yui, but I'm not gonna lose to you." One of the Tachyon's GN drives began to break. ' Damn. It's not stable enough.' The drive exploded, giving the Stardust the edge it needed to slice the Tachyon down the middle.

" Don't worry Bro, I'll get them back for you." Anna said as she was now fighting the Impulse. No. Fighting was the wrong word. More like, toying with the Impulse. It lost its machine gun, its backpack and its right leg. In its current state, it could barely stand, literally using the wall as a support.

" Huff, I give up." mike said as he hit the defeat button.

" Thought so." Anna said. She was now focusing on the Stardust.

_New Challenger: Mila Kaiser, Rouge Freedom_

Suddenly, a swarm of beam fire rains down across the field, causing the four to stop their and battle to look at the red Strike Freedom in the sky, piloted by this new green-hair girl. " Sorry to butt in, but you were having so much fun, that I had to fight someone."

" Who are you?" Anna asked, pointed the Banshee's Smart-gun at the winged suit.

" Mila Kaiser, and this is my Rouge Freedom, the machine that will show you the power of Team Neo-Nemesis!"

" Neo-Nemesis? The Flana Institute's reborn Team Nemesis?" Mike asked

" Yep, now then, let me have a good fight!" Mila said before the battle system stopped.

_Battle Aborted._

" Who did that?!" Mila yelled before she look over to her right, too see Victor. she was blushing." V-Victor."

" We shouldn't be causing too much trouble before the world tournament. Let's go" Victor then stopped and looked at Team Blazing Star. " Victor Barthes,Team Neo-Nemesis, reprensatives of Finland. Don't forget that there are many powerful combatants. Good bye."

* * *

><p>In China, the qualifers came to an end.<p>

" And the Chinese winners for the qualifiers, Team Hakko Ryu!" the announcer said as the battle came to an end. The enemy team, a group of custom GINNs, were overpowered by a custom black Destny Gundam.

* * *

><p>In Japan, Team Build Fighters was consisted of Sei iori, Mejin Kawaguchi, Aila Jyrkiainen, Reiji Asuna, and Raiden Kita. They're respective Gunpla were the Build Strike Cosmos, Amazing Exia, Miss Sazabi, Build Impulse Arian, and The Blaze Blitz G. Ithink we all know who won that.<p>

* * *

><p>Other reprentatives included Mao Yasaka and his Crossbone X Maoh Kai, Ricardo fellini and his Wing Zero Fenice, and Nils Nielson and his Sengoku Basara Astray.<p>

* * *

><p>In Thailand however, Luang Dallara woun't be in the Championship. He was utterly defeated by this mysterious boy, but the crowd was shocked by the silhouette of the suit, because it resembles the Exia Dark Matter.<p> 


	6. Chp4:A New Blazing Star,Complete Tachyon

**Chp 4: American finals, Tachyon's true power.**

**(In Finland)**

Victor was training with his Wing Gundam Lucifer against Mila's Rouge Freedom. Victor was wearing a weird set of shades, with a red visor and black frame that coved his cheeks and forehead.

" Come on Mila, you've got to try harder." Victor said, looking at the Rouge's damage. Mila's gunpla was damaged like not before. Its v-fin was chipped at one side, the right shoulder was missing, and the torso had a dent in the cannon.

" I'm not done yet." Mila said as the Rouge Freedom launched the DRAGOONS, then executed its Full Burst mode. The Wing Lucifer dodged the beam with ease, both Gundams drawing their beam sabers. The two began to clash, over and over again while Nine was watching on the side.

'His Embody numbers are responding well, but for some reason, they drop, but only for a second. Just what are you thinking Victor? I don't want to have to force you like I did Aila, but if it comes down to that, then I will.'

The Wing Lucifer then kicked the Rouge Freedom out of the stage, winning the battle.

"Well Mila, you've gotten better. Come on, let's take a break." Victor said.

"Wait! Victor, I want to go again." Mila said recovering her Freedom.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked, only to see Mila setting up her Rouge Freedom again. "Heh, alright, let's go again."

**(In Thailand)**

A gray haired boy with yellow eyes began heading to the airport, to catch his flight home to Japan, to the World Tournament. He assembled a team to help him. The Renato brothers, Mario and Julio, who fought against Meijin Kawaguchi in the 7th World Championship Tournament, and the Izuno twins, Geno and Maya, who made it to the best 8 of the 9th World Championship Tournament. Both were girls with silver hair and green eyes. Geno's hair was a ponytail, while Maya's hair was twin pigtails. Geno uses a custom Infinite Justice called Blitz Justice, while Maya uses a custom G-Bouncer called G-Exterminator.

" Soon uncle. Soon, the whole world will fall to your philosophy. The road of victory and nothing less. That is the goal I am born with, me and this Exia." The boy said as he gripped his black and red Exia in his hand.

**(In Japan)**

Reiji was practicing with his custom Build Impulse Arian. The Impulse was colored red with silver strips on the legs and arms, green eyes, it shoulders and arms more smooth, streamline than normal. There were glowing red pieces on the chest, legs, arms, and its beam rifle, which was of the same design as the Star Build Strike's. Its backpack is a red Build Booster, but also carries a custom anti-ship sword, which can extend for some purpose. Just like the Build Strike, its beam sabers were mounted on the hips, but the shield was different. The shield on the left arm was similar to the Aegis's shield, expect it carries a single, large boomerang, but is still uses the Absorb and Discharge systems.

"Come on Sei, Raiden, let's battle." Reiji said with excitement in his voice.

"Alright, Raiden, you ready for this?" Sei asked as he readied the Build Strike Cosmos.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Raiden said as he readied the Blaze Blitz G.

**(In America)**

Neo was in his family's battle room, testing equipment options for the Quanta Tachyon. He was fighting a group of computer-generated Innovators suits, specifically the Gadessa series. Currently it was equipped with a GN Bazooka, two GN Sword II's, and a GN pistol.

The Tachyon was dodging loads of beam fire, either it be the Gadessa's Mega Launcher, the Garrazo's beam vulcans, or the Reborns Gundam's Fin Fangs.

' Just what is it that I'm missing? I know that the Tachyon is missing is something. Besides, I want to keep it a CQC suit, but still have long-range firepower.' Neo began to have flashbacks.

_( " RG Build Knuckle!" Yelled Sei and Reiji as they unleashed thie ultimate attack, the very same that won the 7__th__ championship tournament. The destruction of the Exia Dark Matter, the massive particle storm, the large A Baou qu fortress appearing, Neo had been there to see it all.)_

_("Shine bright red, Exia! TRANS-AM!" Yelled Meijin Kawaguchi as he activated the trump card of his Amazing Exia, the Trans-Am system against Julian Mackenzie and his F91 Imagine.)_

' The Trans-Am system. The trump card of all GN-mobile suits. The RG system, The unique system made by Sei Iori for the Star Build Strike. I want to use Trans-Am, but also something special and unique like the RG system… That's it!' Neo had an idea.

**(Tuesday, 1:45 pm. American qualifiers.)**

Greco and his team, Team ROZ( Refined OZ) were waiting for their opponents.

Meanwhile, Team Blazing Star was waiting on a certain someone.

" Anna, where is Neo? The match starts in two minutes. Speaking of the devil, Neo came into the waiting room just in time, only to be grabbed by his angry, terrifying, example of a sister.

" Where were you Neo? The match is about to begin, and you were almost out of time!"

" No kidding, but trust me, you'll thank me later. Let's go." The two teams them met in the large center arena, with spectators and Gunpla fan all around.

_Beginning Plavasky Particle dispersal. Field 3, Moon._

" Hmm, This will be interesting." Said Greco as he readied his Tallgeese Valkyrie MKII. The other four using two Virgo II's and two Serpents's.

Vent was using his new Gundam, the Reborns Eclipse. Anna decided to use the Death Banshee for the tournament, Yui was using an upgraded Legilis X, and Mike was using a new custom Stargazer.

Neo however, was using the new, complete 00 Quanta Tachyon. It was just like before, but the right drive now had the GN Buster Sword II, the GN Katars on the lower legs, and the beam sabers on the back skirt. On the back was a backpack that resembles the Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 pack.

_Battle Start._

" This is why I was late, so that I could show the world that we can win. Neo Subaru, Quanta Tachyon, ready to go!" Neo said as the Tachyon launched, which was soon joined by its team mates.

"Vent Galeson, Reborns Eclipse, Launching!" The Reborns launched, switching into its MA mode.

" Anna Subaru, Death Banshee, Heading to victory!"

" Yui Hoshino, Legilis X, Heading out!"

" Mike Zanies, Stargazer Notus, Time to bright up the stars!"

The five suits launched, advancing on the new OZ mobile suits. The Serpents opened fire with their missiles and Gatling guns, scoring hits on the Stargazer, however, with the Stargazer's new Variable Phase-Shift armor, they did virtually nothing. The Stargazer then fired its beam rifle and beam vulcans and destroyed the two Serpents.

"Planet Defensors!" yell the two Virgo pilots as they stood back to back with their remote disc formed a beam barrier that couldn't be broken, or at least they thought so. They then started to fire their beam cannons at the Reborns. "Keep firing, he can't hit us through this barrier."

"I'll take care of this." Vent said as he switched to MS mode. The Reborns grabbed the staff that was on its back skirt, which then extended and emitted a large, pink beam-blade forming a scythe. "Now, let's see how you fight without your barrier!" Vent screamed as the Reborns Eclipse slammed it GN Scythe against the Planet Defensors, which should have block it, but it passed right though and destroyed one of the Virgo's.

"What? How? We had an anti-beam shield." The one remaining Virgo II pilot exclaimed.

"Simple. The particles used in this scythe were tuned to counter anti-beam armor, that includes beam barriers as well. Yui, you're up." Vent said as the Legilis X released it bits and swarmed the Virgo.

"I'm not done yet!" the Virgo II then used its beam cannon to destroy the bits, each one leaving a particle trail when it exploded. " Huh? What is this?" The Virgo II was then surrounded by multiple Legilis Gundams. "What? How? I'm not finished." The Virgo II grabbed the nearest Legilis, only to pass through and the mirage disappears. The real Legilis then used its beam rifle and destroyed the Virgo II.

" Now all that's left is Greco." Yui said.

"We've got him. Let's go Anna!" Neo said as the Tachyon released its sword bits and boosted off to the Tallgeese Valkryie MKII.

"Right." The Death Banshee activated its NT-D, set the Armor DE on it back, and followed the Tachyon.

"I'm gonna smash you two." Greco said as the Tallgeese fired a barrage of beams from its mega beam cannon. The Death Banshee was dodging, while the Tachyon was using its GN field to block.

"Two can play at that game." Neo said as the Tachyon began firing its GN Mega Launcher. The beams grazed the Tallgeese, scratching it shield slightly.

"Tch, fine." The Tallgeese's beam cannon then extended. "Full Burst!" The Large yellow beam fired, aimed at the Tachyon. The Death Banshee came into its path and used its I-field to block it.

" Neo, now!" Anna said as The Banshee moved, revealing the Tachyon charging it GN Mega Launcher's Burst mode.

" Right. Trans-Am!" The bright red aura covered the Tachyon as it charged. "FIRE!" The GN Mega Launcher fired its large pink beam at the Tallgeese. Luckily, it dodged, at the cost of its own beam cannon and left leg.

" I'm not going down that easy." The Tallgeese draw one of its beam sabers and rushed the Tachyon, only to be blocked by the Tachyon's GN Buster sword II in its left hand.

"This is Tachyon's new power!" As Neo said that, the sword bits attached to the GN sword V now in its right hand. The Tachyon then knocks the Tallgeese Valkryie back and slashes it with its GN Sword V. The Tallgeese's left arm was sliced off. The Tachyon then sliced off the chest with the GN Buster Sword II. The Tallgeese exploded, and the sword bits returned to its shield.

_Battle Ended._

"The winner of the American qualifiers for the World Tournament is Team Blazing Star!" The announcer said. The crowd cheer very loudly, Yui raised her fist in the air, Vent high-fived Mike, Anna got Vent and Neo in a head-lock, all five of them laughing.

(Tuesday, 8:30pm, Blazing Star's meeting room.)

The team was celebrating with soda and snacks. Vent had chosen a scary movie to watch, Tenshi and Mike got the snacks, and Anna and Yui were choosing the music. The song they chose was Rebellion from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger.

"Hey, has anyone seen Neo?" Mike asked.

"He's on the roof. He said he was just going to get some air." Vent said. **'Knowing him, he's probably asleep like the last time.'**

"I'll go check on him." Yui said as she headed upstairs. She didn't notice, but Anna has a smirk on her face.

On the roof, Neo was staring into the sky, Quanta Tachyon in his hand.

'**I'm actually in the tournament, and I've built this gunpla. I never thought of myself as a tournament person. I always lose in the school contest before I started improving. That's when I started using the Shadow Justice. Now look at me.'**

"Hey Neo, what are you doing?" Yui asked sitting next to Neo.

"Huh? Yui? I'm just enjoying the night sky." Neo said.

"Really? Anna told me you once fell asleep on a roof. Is that true?"

"Yeah. It was during a game of hide-n-seek when I was 9 and Anna was 8."

The two stayed in silence for a few minutes, until Yui decided to break the ice.

"So Neo, what was the very first gunpla you ever built?"

"Hmmm, well, I remember my first was the SD 00-Raiser. It was a fun build, but I only built it for display. What about you?" Neo asked in return.

"Me? Mine was the Zeydra. I was always a fan of red mobile suits. I wanted the Legilis X to be red, but I decided against it." Yui answered.

"Why's that? I don't see a reason not to." Neo said.

"Well, I'm not good a detailing anything that's red. I always mess something up."

"I can help you if you want." Neo offered.

"I would like that. Thank you Neo. By the way, where did you get your necklace from?" Yui asked pointing to Neo's red orb necklace.

"Oh, this? It was given to me by this weird, red haired man during the 10th World Tournament. He told me that if I make a wish on it, it would come true. Of course I don't believe him, but I still wear it as a good luck charm." Neo answered.

"Oh. Just wondering." Yui said. The two sat in awkward silence. "Happy Birthday."

"What?" Neo said.

"Anna told me it was your birthday today. She also said you didn't like to celebrate it unless it was with the whole family."

'**Is there anything that Anna didn't tell you? Did she tell you what my favorite teddy bear's name was too?' **"Oh, so Anna did tell you that."

"Neo, close your eyes. I have a present for you." Yui said surprising Neo. Neo was blushing slightly.

"Umm, okay." Neo closed his eyes, waiting for his signal to open his eyes. He then felt something, or in this case someone, press against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Yui has kissed him. Yui then pulled back, slight blush on her face. Neo on the other hand was as red as a tomato. "W-W-Wow. How did you know?" Neo said playfully.

"Oh, shut up. Come on, the others are waiting for us." Yui said as she stood up and walked away, Neo soon following.

" Hey guys, you two were up there for some time. What were you doing?" Vent asked.

" Nothing Vent, now let's start this party." The music started, Mike was standing in a corner with his soda, Anna watching a movie with Yui and Vent. Neo was having a talk with Tenshi.

"This is only the beginning, isn't it coach?" Neo asked.

"Yeah. We'll be training until the tournament starts. I've scheduled a ride to the Team Player Village. There you can rest, practice, and tune your gunpla as needed. Think you can handle it?" Tenshi asked.

Even if the others were doing different things, they could still hear Tenshi. They all looked at him and said, "Oh course we can."

**( The next day)**

"OH, MY BABIES ARE GOING TO THS CHAMPIONSHIPS! I'M SO PROUD!" yelled, hugging both of her children tighter than ever.

"Mom, we'll be fine. Tenshi will get us there with no problems." Anna said. The moment the name 'Tenshi' left her lips, 's eyes lit up.

"Tenshi? Tenshi Takamoto?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Neo said.

"Excuse me. I have to say hi to an old friend. This won't take but a minute." said with a smile, but anyone could sense the dark, enraged aura around her. She walked into the club house and you could only hear voices.

"Hey Alica, I have seen you in what- 3 years? How are you? Hey, what are you-Argh!" Tenshi said.

"If you harm my children in anyway, I will end you. Are. We. Clear?" said in her deathly voice.

"Crystal clear." Tenshi managed to squeak out.

"Good." She said in her happy tone again as she left. "You guys have a safe trip, and do your best you two." Tenshi then come out, holding his neck, after probably getting the strangling of a lifetime.

'**What was that about?' **Yui, Mike, Anna, Vent, and Neo all thought at the same time.

"Come on guys. The tournament isn't gonna wait for anyone." Tenshi said as he started the car. The five battlers got in and Tenshi drove off, leaving the parents to themselves.

"Now honey, was that really necessary? I know you're worried about them, but was choking him really necessary?" Mr. Subaru asked his wife.

"You know what kind of magazine he reports for, right?" She retorted back.

"…Good point. I hope Neo doesn't find out." He said.

"You and me both." She said.

Neo was sitting in the back with Anna, Vent, and Mike. He spotted something under Tenshi's seat.

"Hey Tenshi, what's this?" Neo asked as he grabbed the magazine, only for Vent to grab it and hide it.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Vent told him.

'**Okay. Look out World Championship, because we're coming to win this, and we won't let anything stop us.'**

**( Player village, Wednsday, 11:30am.)**

Team Blazing Star had finally arrived, but when Neo and the others stepped out, they were met with some familiar faces.

"Wait a minute. You're…" Neo said.

" Hmmm? Oh, it you guys." Said Victor.

" Aha! I knew I would get my rematch sooner or later." Said Mila as she reached for her gunpla.

" You! You're the one who interrupted our practice battle. Oh, you are so gonna get it." Anna said as she reached for her gunpla, only to he stopped by Neo. Mila was also stopped by Victor.

" I'm sorry about her. My sister has a bit of an anger issue.' Neo said

"That's okay, Mila has the same issue." Victor said.

"Do not!" Both Anna and Mila rejected.

" Hey, how about we just let them settle this? Just a one on one gunpla battle." Victor offered

"I'll allow it." Neo said as he and Victor released their respective hot-heads.

" Oh, now it's on. I hope your Freedom's ready for a thrashing." Anna said as she set herself up at the conveniently placed battle arena nearby.

"Sorry, but you're not fighting my Freedom today. This time, you'll be facing the azure princess of Zeon, my Princess Kshatriya." Mila said as she pulled out her metallic blue Kshatriya.

" Fine. Let's do this." Anna said with a smile as she readied the Death Banshee.

_Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 9, Colony._ The battle field looked like a giant space colony, similar to Axis used my Char Aznable in the Second Neo Zeon War.

_Battle Start._

"Anna Subaru,Death Banshee, Let's go!"

"Mila Kaiser, Princess Kshatriya, Heading out!"

**And so the rivalries begin. Poor Neo. Not even there five minutes and Anna's already started a fight. Who will appear next? Let me know in the reviews who you think should show up next. See ya.**


End file.
